Since 1943, the University of Rochester has distinguished itself as an internationally recognized center for research and training in toxicology. This recognition has been achieved in part by the successes of this training grant, which is now in its 30th year of funding. The present renewal application requests funding for 12 pre-doctoral and 6 postdoctoral trainees to continue a program that is highly interdisciplinary, has a focus on clinical and translational approaches, and a strong emphasis on the basic principles that define the field of toxicology. The overall objective of this broad-based toxicology training program is to provide contemporary pre- and postdoctoral training in the environmental health sciences, such that our graduates can assume significant leadership positions in academia, government, industry and other occupations related to environmental health and public policy. This program is housed within the Department of Environmental Medicine, but its focus is multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary. The 37 training faculty come from a total of 13 different departments within the School of Medicine and Dentistry. As such, this training program takes advantage of the great diversity of specialties and resources available at a major academic medical center by reaching beyond the immediate confines of a single basic science group to draw in exceptional faculty from other basic science and clinical departments. Faculty research programs span the entire spectrum of toxicology, from molecular mechanisms to cellular processes to whole animals and human populations. There are seven major training areas: Neurotoxicology, Pulmonary Toxicology, Osteotoxicology, Molecular Modifiers of Toxicity, Carcinogenesis, Immunotoxicology, and Reproductive and Developmental Toxicology. This Training Program is distinguished by a long history of outstanding, cutting-edge research and training in toxicology, the many accomplishments of its former and current students, fellows, and faculty, the remarkable collegiality and extensive research collaborations among its faculty members and trainees, an extensive base of research support, and by a strong institutional commitment to research and training in the environmental health sciences. The program is further enhanced by the presence of an NIEHS Environmental Health Sciences Center, an EPA Center, and a Division of Occupational Medicine within the Department of Environmental Medicine, and an integrated Biomedical Sciences Graduate structure at the School of Medicine and Dentistry. The Medical Center is also the recipient of a Clinical and Translational Sciences Award from the NIH. There are presently 31 Toxicology Ph.D. students in residence, with six new Toxicology Ph.D. trainees starting in July-August, 2007, and 20 postdoctoral fellows currently in training. Our overall goal is to educate the next generation of talented environmental health investigators who are able to generate novel research findings, and then convert these findings into information, resources, or tools that can be used by public health and medical professionals, as well as the public, to improve overall health. This is a large training program with a long history that goes back to 1943. It has funding support through several federally funded grants. Program leadership has been stable, with Dr. Ned Ballatori taking over the role of Training Program Director in 1999. He continues to function in that capacity.